


Orbit

by generictripe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: Your mind is only on Asra.





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to write more for The Arcana But we’ll see.

He smelled like magic and herbs, an earthy scent with the salty tinge of sweat that filled the room like a prayer.

_White sage dispels evil. Coriander protects once it’s gone._

You do not think of evil or it’s ink touch. You do not think of the goat. You do not think of blazing crimson eyes and shaggy white fur.

Your mind is only on Asra.

He was underneath you,tangled in the sheets of the bed. The succulent cottage is quiet and lit by the dim fire of a couple of candles. Beyond your shelter, the night is heavy and moonless.

But you have your own moon here. 

Arsa breathed out heavily,gasping as your fingers brushed along his exposed midriff. It had happened so quickly. Mouths were on skin and hands wandered underneath fabric. Who had started it was a mystery, but you wanted to finish it.

You were eager to press your lips to the golden skin of your Master’s body.

Smirking to yourself, you did just that and marked the gentle curve of his hip bones with a kiss. 

Asra let out a gasp, muffled by the hand he had pressed to his mouth. His eyes were half shut and trained on you. 

“Is that fair?”

His voice came out strained as you nibbled a trail along his stomach. 

You chuckled into his skin. “All is fair,Master.”

“Don’t call me that.”

You hummed. Usually he would been the dominant one,all passion and desire tightly coiled under his shivering flesh. Taking the lead was easily for someone like him. 

But it felt like years since you had touched him.

Maybe because it had been, though remembering was not your strong suit.

You pulled away from his taut stomach,opting to plant a kiss on his parted lips.

He smiled, the expression pressed against your own. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You settled in his arms, leaning your head on his chest. Under his skin, Asra’s heart beat. 

He was here and like planets in orbit, you surrounded one another.


End file.
